Clash
by 0xShelkyx0
Summary: A crossover fanfic of Final Fantasys & Legend of Dragoon. When worlds collide and evil threatens to destroy the worlds, A quest begins to destroy the evil...UPDATED
1. Prologue

**Note: Ha I'm starting my second Story! A nice crossover Cloti fanfic. I am going to be leaving out some characters because I don't need them. On with the REEEEALLLY long prologue. (Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy it's a trade mark of square enix. I also do not own Legend of Dragoon. It's a trademark of Sony Computer Entertainment productions.)**

Clash

Prologue:

What a very odd tale this is. When different times and worlds collide. At first, there were only three worlds. There was the world of Serdio, when Dragoons were the sole protectors against evil. There was the world of Spira, where Sin was vanquished once and for all, so there was almost nothing interesting there anymore. Finally, there was a third world, of which teens went to school to be soldiers, and fight evil sorceresses and the other threats their world provided.

Between these three worlds, there was great evil. A vampire named Maldevo. Maldevo wanted power. He wanted to steal power from any time and world he could get his hands on. So, using the magic he had, he fused the three worlds together. Maldevo wanted the heroes of each world to try and fight him, so he could defeat them and steal their power. The heroes of each world were very surprised, and confused, but as the heroes of each world came together, they united as allies and friends, in an attempt to defeat Maldevo and fix the worlds.

From Spira, came Yuna, along with her two closest friends, Rikku and Paine, as well as Tidus, Yuna's love.

From The world of sorceresses, came Squall, along with his friends Zell, Ivrine, Laguna, and Selphie, as well as his girlfriend, Rinoa.

From Serdio, came Dart, along with his Childhood friend Shana, and his other friends, Lavitz, Meru, and Rose.

In the end, Good triumphed over evil and Maldevo was destroyed.

However, he returned, and fused the worlds again. This time, he was darker and more twisted. The heroes reunited, but there were issues, especially amongst the heroes of Spira. Paine went missing, Tidus was possessed by Maldevo, Yuna became ill for no apparent reason and soon after these events, and Selphie, Shana, and Rinoa were kidnapped by henchmen of Maldevo. The remaining heroes traveled to the castle, but in the face-off, Rikku stayed behind with Yuna, who was too ill to fight. Maldevo's henchmen got to them, locking them both up. Everyone soon learned Yuna had fallen ill because Maldevo had been draining her powers, as well as her life force. Paine reappeared to help the battle, but despite Paine's win in the end, Maldevo had one last trick. He set off a powerful bomb, which separated everyone. Some people did find each other, and returned to their time periods, but some were never seen again.

First off, All the Dragoons returned safely, except for Dart. Everyone believed he was safe, and alive, but Rose was unsure, and set out again to find him on her own.

Selphie returned with Zell, Ivrine, and Laguna, but Squall Vanished and Rinoa was never found. Selphie was always worried about them. The guys were pretty useless. So Selphie set out to find the two of them, despite the warnings of her friends.

Yuna was only able to return with Rikku. Each day, Yuna's heart ached to find Tidus and her concern for Paine and her reckless ways grew even more. She couldn't believe she'd almost died and she'd been so useless to her friends. Yuna decided she'd go find them and stop her sadness. Rikku begged her not to leave but Yuna refused.

But both Yuna and Selphie noticed something was funny when they looked up at the sky. The worlds were colliding once again, but they had no idea there'd be another world involved this time.

Yuna wandered towards a suspicious castle, and decided to go undercover there for awhile. She didn't recognize this castle from any of the worlds. In it, lied evil worse than that of Maldevo, who had clashed the worlds, but not because he wanted to……

Selphie on the other hand, ended up in a suspicious town, one she'd never been in.

She examined the building before her.

"Seventh Heaven" she read.

Please review!!!!!!


	2. So the Story Begins

**Note: Ok Ok I don't own any material used in this story…except the storyline, it's made by me but co-owned by my brother. He made up some of it but I made up the rest. **

Clash

Chapter 1

(As stated in the last chapter, Yuna went undercover in the castle.)

And a dark castle it was. Not belonging to any world at all, but recovered from the darkness between it. The stones a dark and dull grey, filled with dungeons left unoccupied, yet rusty shackles remained on the walls and up on the high rafters. Every door and gate made an eerie squeak as it opened or closed.

And yet The Castle was occupied.

The worlds had been stuck together for only a short week, but the castle had been occupied for a very long time. Three years to be exact. Taken over by a shadowy figure, and his many henchmen, his soldiers, who addressed him as the prince. Oddly enough, everyone in the area addressed him as that, yet he ruled nothing. And within one day, Yuna proved to be worth more than any of those soldiers. Disguised as one of the soldiers, she appeared seeking a position, not even giving her name. Passing every test given with ease, she was accepted as the head of the soldiers, given the nickname Shadow for her stealth. She served her dark master, all the while searching for answers.

And one day, she found them.

As cunning and evil as her master was, he lacked enough sense to search the castle.

Deep beneath it, there were riches, gold, and much food and ingredients, things a stranded person needed just to survive.

And there were people living down there.

The soldiers who found them wanted to bring them before their dark leader.

Sephiroth.

Sephiroth had given them the order to search the castle, but always to be on the lookout for the people who'd once destroyed him.

Cloud Strife, and any of his friends. He'd given specific descriptions to all his men, and to Yuna.

The Soldiers saw the people hiding below the castle, finding out that they'd lived there only a short time, but that didn't interest them. What interested them was that these people resembled Cloud Strife and another one of his allies, Tifa Lockheart.

When Sephiroth heard this he refused to believe they'd be in his domain without him noticing, so he sent Yuna to examine them

She had memorized what they looked like, not to turn them in, but to find them and ask them to help her to defeat him, for his evil plan was much greater than even the henchmen knew. Yuna didn't even know, but it was a horrible feeling that she sensed it would threaten all worlds.

Back to the point, Yuna examined the people, finding that these people were not Cloud or Tifa.

So she reported back to Sephiroth.

"They are not your enemies. The girl is far too young to be Miss Lockheart and the man is a brunette." She said.

Sephiroth had them locked up in the dungeon. Despite this, Yuna went to see them. She noted that they had been knocked unconscious by the guards, and hung from the rusty shackles on the walls.

Yuna slumped down on the floor, hanging onto the bars of their cold cell. A look of sadness and defeat filled her face.

She knew these people. Her friends. She had even more reason to find Cloud and his friends. Even more reason to hate Sephiroth. Even more reason to want to kill him.

Tears brimmed her eyes and slid slowly down her face.

She looked to the man, who hung from shackles on the left side of the cell.

"Dart" she said in a whisper.

She turned to the woman who hung on the right side of the cell.

"Rinoa".

Yuna was suddenly angry rather than sad, angry that she couldn't help them now, angry that she couldn't help them because Maldevo took all her power.

But she had it back now.

She furiously wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I will get you guys out of here……I promise. Just, hold on for now." Yuna said.

Then she turned and left. She proceeded to leave the castle, telling Sephiroth she'd be gone awhile, but would return. She would search the town for anyone who could help her.

Search the docks, in hopes that maybe Cloud would one day appear there and assist her in rescuing her friends.

And after a day, she'd searched the whole area. So, she grabbed a boat and headed out to another town, hoping maybe there, she'd have better luck.

Meanwhile, in the town of Midgar, Tifa Lockheart received a rude awakening in her bar, the Seventh Heaven.

"Hey Tifa! I don't think you should be falling asleep."

Tifa woke up to find Yuffie Kisaragi standing over her at the bar counter

"Yuffie, why did you wake me? I was having such a nice dream, too."

"About…..Cloud?" Yuffie asked in a teasing tone.

"Yuffie! You and I both know he's in love with Aerith."

"True, true, but that doesn't affect your feelings. But it must be hard though for you. Do you wish she was dead again?"

"Of course not! She's my best friend! But you're right; it is kinda hard, having her back."

It was really true, Tifa had a hard time, Aerith suddenly just returned to them, very much alive. Everyone was left in shock. It had been two months since that day. Everyone was happy she was back, but there was hidden sympathy towards Tifa, who loved Cloud more than anybody else, but couldn't put her feelings into words.

She'd never get the chance.

As ashamed as she was of it, she sometimes wished Aerith was dead, so she could tell Cloud…..

And something else bothered Tifa. When Aerith was with Cloud, sometimes she wasn't her usual cheerful self.

Still Tifa wished them happiness.

"Hey Tifa, where is everybody today?"

"Um…Vincent said something didn't feel right and left town to check things out, Cloud had some deliveries on the other side of Midgar, Aerith went to the church with Red XIII and Cait, and Marlene is upstairs."

"You know everything, don't you?"

"Well, somebody has to represent the mother of the group."

"You are very motherly, Tifa."

"Thanks. Look Yuffie, I don't feel so great, could you take care of the bar for a little while?"

"Sure Tifa, you go upstairs and rest."

Tifa nodded and went upstairs. She went over to a window at the end of the hall, and sat, staring as the wind brushed against her face.

As she looked out the window, she then noticed a change in the sky. It was darker than usual. She climbed out the window and onto the roof.

"_What's going on?" _she wondered.


	3. The Mysterious Sky and the Lost Girl

**Note: oh forget it; it's the usual disclaimer junk, so, on with the story!!!!!!

* * *

**

Clash:

Chapter 2

Yuffie tended to the bar, just as Tifa had asked her. She served everybody drinks and food if they ordered any, when Duane came by. Duane was Marlene's babysitter for when nobody could watch her.

"Hey Duane, Marlene's upstairs." Yuffie said.

The man nodded. He had short blonde hair and deep brown eyes, and was about Yuffie's age, not to mention Yuffie's height. He wore mainly black with a long, maroon-colored trench coat.

Shortly afterwards, Yuffie saw somebody enter the bar, somebody who looked to be the same age as her but wasn't a familiar face in Midgar.

The girl looked lost and confused, and sat at the bar; looking as though she was figuring out what she should do next.

"Hey, you look like a new face in town…..What's your name?" Yuffie asked

"Selphie." The girl replied.

"Selphie, you look lost…do you even know what town you're in?"

"Um…no, I don't. Um…from which world are you?"

"Which world? Are you ok? Did you hit your head? Do you have any health problems?"

Yuffie was baffled. What was up with this girl? There was only one world, right?

Selphie looked really surprised as well, as though Yuffie should know there was more than one world in existence.

"Selphie, where did you come from?"

"Well, I was home five minutes ago, but the sky changed again and I was here. I saw it change more than once. Maybe this time when it changed, this place fused in too."

"What? What are you talking about?"

Yuffie took a moment to think things over. _"Maybe Vincent left town because the thing this girl is saying is true?" _

After a few minutes, Cloud Strife walked into the bar, his face showing no emotion.

As usual.

"Hey Cloud!" Yuffie shouted excitedly.

Where's everybody else?" He asked.

"Yeah, hi to you too, Cloud." Yuffie said grumpily.

"Ok fine, lemme see if I remember how it was; oh yeah! You were out making a delivery on the other side of town but you're back, Vince is out of town, Aerith, Red, and Cait are at the church, Marlene is upstairs, and HERE I AM!!"

"Ok then" Cloud said.

"Aren't you forgetting somebody Cloud?" Yuffie asked, annoyed.

Cloud turned to Selphie. "Who's your friend, Yuffie?"

Yuffie was really frustrated now. No, No, NO! We'll talk about Selphie later! Right now you should go upstairs and check on TIFA who you seem to have forgotten existed!!!!!"

"I didn't forget she existed, I already knew she was here!"

"How could you have known that? "

"I always know where she is. I can't explain it, but something inside me knows whether or not she's here.

Yuffie was silent. _'He really does care for her'_ she thought.

"Either way, at least go upstairs and check on her….and it feels really cold, and there's a window open upstairs, could ya close it?" Yuffie asked

Cloud nodded, but turned to Selphie. "You stay here."

* * *

Cloud went upstairs to Tifa's room, but was surprised to find the door open and the room empty. He looked into Marlene's room, but inside there was only Marlene and Duane. He couldn't find Tifa anywhere. Cloud went to the window but it was the sky which caught his eye. It was dark and eerie, and strange pink orbs of light were falling from the thick clouds in the sky above.

Cloud climbed out onto the roof to get a better look. He turned and saw Tifa sitting out on the roof as well, staring up at the sky. Tifa turned and jumped up when she saw Cloud.

"Cloud! When did you-"

Tifa lost her footing and slipped. Cloud reached out and grabbed her hand as she dangled over the ground below. He pulled her back onto the roof, and fell back. Cloud now sat on the very top of the roof itself, Tifa lying next to him in one arm.

Tifa felt very uneasy at first. Should they be together like this? Would Aerith be mad? Would she find out? But soon enough, she erased the worries from her mind and relaxed herself in Cloud's arms.

Cloud felt oddly calm himself, looking up at the sky, holding Tifa. It was peaceful, quiet, and there was such a calm looming over them it was hard to explain.

Tifa reached out her hand, catching one of the pink orbs in her hand. It glowed brightly, and then it showed an image, Warriors with shining armor and bright, colorful wings, fighting against monsters. The image faded, and showed a couple. A young man with short brown hair, and a scar on his forehead and a young woman, who held a striking resemblance to Tifa as a teenager. Cloud and Tifa looked on, as the man pulled the woman into an embrace. The orb of light then faded away, and the light stopped falling, but the sky still remained dark. Cloud turned to Tifa. "We should go in now."

Tifa felt like she'd hit the floor hard. She'd slammed right into reality.

"Oh, right" Tifa said. She followed Cloud back into the Bar through the window. He offered to help her climb through, but she declined.

"I can do it myself, but thanks anyway." Tifa said. She climbed back in and went downstairs.

* * *

"Yuffie, I'll take over again now. Wait, who's this?" Tifa asked, looking to Selphie.

"This is Selphie. She claims there's other worlds, and we've been fused together, and the sky's changing has something to do with it. She's basically lost and confused. And crazy."

"I'm not crazy!" Selphie snapped.

The phone rang.

"I'll get it." Yuffie said "You look after the crazy girl Tifa."

"I am NOT crazy!" Selphie snapped again.

Yuffie walked around into the kitchen, and had a brief conversation on the phone before returning.

"That was Vincent. He said he had to talk to Cloud about what's been going on around here. I told him about Selphie and he said he wanted to meet her. Cloud has to go meet Vincent at a small inn on the outskirts of town, and he has to bring Selphie too."

Tifa nodded. "I'll go get Cloud." She said.

Tifa turned and headed upstairs.

Yuffie turned back to Selphie.

"Well, I guess you aren't crazy after all."

"I told you I wasn't." Selphie replied.

Yuffie sat on a stool next to Selphie. "So, if there really are other worlds…..what's yours like?" Yuffie asked, curiosity written across her face.

"Well, it's peaceful, and….there's lots of pretty flowers and blue skies, and I like to annoy all the boys around my school…..People in my neighborhood say I'm so upbeat. Or, they say I'm annoying..."

"People say the same about me!" Yuffie said.

Tifa then returned, Cloud following behind her.

"I'm going now. You're Selphie, right?"

"Yes sir" Selphie addressed politely.

"Just call me Cloud."

"Ok."

Cloud walked out of the bar, Selphie following behind. Yuffie turned to Tifa to say something, but stopped, noticing Tifa had a concerned look on her face. Tifa then followed the two out of the bar.

"Cloud! I wanna come too."

"No Tifa, you'll be better off staying here." Cloud got on Fenrir, Selphie hesitating to get on, but she got on anyway. "But Cloud, wait!!!" Tifa protested. But Cloud started the bike and drove off, Selphie turning back for a moment.

Tifa stood there for a moment, then sank to the ground in defeat. What good would she be at the bar? She wanted to know if something was wrong. Tifa stared down at the ground. Suddenly, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" A voice asked.

Tifa looked up and saw Aerith, as genuine and kind as ever.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cloud arrived at the Inn. Vincent was waiting outside.

Selphie was having a hard time getting off the bike, So Cloud helped her off.

Vincent remained where he stood.

"So what's going on?" Cloud asked Vincent. "Cloud, look behind you."

Cloud and Selphie turned around. Cloud looked on in surprise, finding that Midgar was attached to some unfamiliar towns. The large land spread had been replaced by these new towns.

"Hey there's my hometown! Or…part of it, anyway. I don't see my home anywhere." Selphie said.

"This is the girl Yuffie told me about?" Vincent asked. "Yeah, this is Selphie."

'Well, considering the situation, her story checks out. Cloud, we have to assume something dark is happening around here."

Cloud couldn't imagine who was behind this. Sephiroth was gone. Anyone who was truly evil, they were gone.

Cloud turned to the side, and noticed Selphie had a look of distress on her face.

"Selphie?"

Selphie's gaze remained fixed on a man, a solider perhaps, and he had a scary demon with him.

"Prince Sephiroth wishes for your death. He sent me on his behalf to destroy you and your friends, sending regret that he could not kill you himself."

"Prince Sephiroth?!!"

* * *

Please review!!!!!! 


	4. Until The Sun Sets

Note: I do not own Final Fantasy blah blah same old stuff. On with the story now?

SORRY 4 the Wait. OK? Happy? (sorry for sounding so rude.)

* * *

**Clash**

Chapter 3: 

"Prince Sephiroth?"

"It is a bit of a surprise, isn't it?" said the solider, as he glared demonically at the three people standing before him. Cloud pulled out his sword, prepared for battle. Selphie pulled out nun chucks. "Can you fight with those?" Vincent asked. "Sure, just watch me!" Selphie said with utmost confidence, as she charged at the solider. However, the Soldier just laughed a bit, and without even touching Selphie, he swung his arm forward, and Selphie flew back, almost hitting Vincent. (He'd stepped out of the way.)

"Why'd you move?" Selphie yelled angrily.

"You said you'd be fine."

"I DID NOT!"

The solider released his demon, shadowy yet not as fierce as it appeared.

Cloud charged with his sword, fighting off the demon, cutting its arm. The demon screeched in pain, and Cloud took that chance to finish it off Cloud leapt into the air, slicing the demon down the middle as he returned to the ground. Quick as a flash, the solider, equipped with a knife, literally slid through Cloud. He felt empty, like the solider had cut through his very soul…well, if he had one anyway. He was frozen, yet unsure of what had happened. He felt no pain. He began to wonder if that simple attack had killed him.

"Very interesting…" said the solider. He pulled out a radio. "Mission complete, target selected."

"Target selected?" Selphie asked.

"I've sampled Cloud's innermost feelings….Prince Sephiroth loves nothing more than to emotionally kill a person before physically killing them."

"I thought he was supposed to eliminate Cloud." Selphie whispered to Vincent, who remained silent.

"Coordinates? (7, 28) Innermost sector Seven." The solider said into his radio. Then, he vanished, simply vanished into thin air. Vincent pulled out a device from his cape. "

What's that?" Selphie asked.

"It's a mapping system. It allows me to match coordinates with locations in the city." Vincent spent a few minutes messing with the mapping system.

"We have a problem…The coordinates…" Vincent began. The voice of the Solider was suddenly all around them.

"Say goodbye to your "friend", Strife." Then the voice was gone.

"Where are those coordinates exactly?" Cloud asked, his voice filled with a mix of anger and concern.

"Seventh Heaven" Vincent said. Cloud got on his bike, motioning to Selphie to get on, as he sped off in the direction of the Seventh Heaven, the sun in his eyes as he drove towards the now setting sun, the long ride ahead of him. He repeated the same thing in his head over and over as he drove.

"_Tifa…please be alright…I'm on my way…just hang on…"

* * *

REWIND!!!! (Our setting is just after Cloud leaves the bar, Tifa sitting outside when she encounters Aerith…….now, we're inside the Seventh Heaven.)_

* * *

"Sooo…What's on your mind?" Aerith asked.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing, really." Tifa replied.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be so sad."

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Fine, but I'll be here if you need me, Ok?"

Tifa was silent. Aerith rose, then walked away, leaving Tifa with her confusion, and her pain. Was it right to love somebody you couldn't have? How'd he feel about her? Is he as lost and confused as she was? Instead, she stared at Marlene, who sat at one of the tables with Duane. Duane looked very angry.

"I am not short Marlene!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"You're shorter than Aerith."

"So?"

"You're a little shorter than Yuffie."

Yuffie came in as Marlene said that. She walked up to Duane and measured herself.

"She's right." Yuffie giggled.

"Grr." Duane was really angry now as Marlene showed pride in her victory.

Tifa smiled as this all happened. But in the end, she was the one who cooled off Duane's anger and sent everybody off to do something else. She continued her work at the bar as normal, until the sun began to set……….

* * *

Yuffie sat with Aerith, Duane, and Marlene upstairs in Marlene's bedroom. She was having a conversation with Aerith, one that was hard for Yuffie to grasp.

"So, you're….not happy here Aerith?"

"No……I was happier….in the Promised Land."

"What about Cloud?"

"He requires happiness that he can not gain from being with me."

"Where will he get it from?"

"I believe he will gain it from-"

Aerith was cut off when she noticed that there were 5 suspicious men standing in the room with them. Marlene hid behind Duane, and Yuffie was up and ready with her shuriken. The suspicious men, or soldiers, as they appeared to be, prepared to attack, and Aerith pulled her staff out, ready to fight. The soldiers sprung forward to attack. Marlene let out a scream of fear, which caught Tifa's attention as she cleaned mugs in the empty bar.

"Marlene!"

Tifa called out in response to Marlene's scream of distress. She turned her attention towards the staircase when she heard somebody snicker. Tifa faced the doorway, noticing yet another solider blocking the entrance to the bar. She stepped out from behind the counter towards the stranger.

"Prince Sephiroth requires you at the palace. You will be taken there…whether you consent to it or not….."

* * *

Please Review!...So, I'm sorry for the wait, i'll be updating again within the week... 


	5. The Prince and his Price

Note: I do not own any material used in this story EXCEPT for the storyline. For those of you who've read or favorited this story, THANK YOU SO MUCH. If u plan on flaming this story, GO AHEAD. MAKE MY DAY.

* * *

**CLASH:**

Chapter 4:

Tifa stood perfectly still for a moment, then pulled out her gloves.

"Sir, I don't know what you're talking about…but I'm not going anywhere."

Tifa pulled her gloves on, and took up a fighting stance. The solider standing before her released a demon, and their fight began.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuffie and Aerith were having a bit of a hard time holding up against the soldiers that ambushed them. Aerith's magic was weakening and Yuffie was hurt pretty badly, with gashes and bruises on her arms and legs. 

"We need help! This isn't working" Yuffie said as she fought off one of the soldiers. One of the soldiers snuck up behind Yuffie with a knife. He was about to stab her in the back.

"Say goodbye."

Before he could strike, a bullet pierced the soldier in the back and he fell. The bullet came from the window.

"VINCE!!!! Boy am I glad to see you!"

Vincent stood on the windowsill, Selphie right by him.

"Looks like that was the last of 'em" Selphie said.

Yuffie glanced around the room. All the soldiers were unconscious, so it appeared they'd be safe. At least for now, anyway.

"Vincent, what's going on?" Aerith asked

"Sephiroth's back. I don't know how or why yet, but he is."

"No way, it just isn't possible…"

"So what's he after this time?" Yuffie chimed in.

"I'm not sure. Most likely, he's here to finish off Cloud, but it seemed like he was going to come here…From the looks of it I guess he did."

"But we never saw Sephiroth here" Aerith said, her voice filled with concern.

"Maybe he's just not here yet" Yuffie said, not realizing how stupid her theory sounded.

"Wait" Vincent began, "Where's Tifa?"

* * *

At The same time Vincent said this, Tifa was on the floor, propped up against the front side of the bar, stools overturned and broken, blood trails along the floor. Thankfully it was not Tifa's blood, but the blood of the demon which was now dead on the floor. Despite her victory, Tifa realized the situation was bad. She was badly wounded, the demon took a good swing at her arm, and now it hurt so bad she couldn't move it. And she still had the soldier to worry about. How was she going to fight him like this? 

"I'll be taking you to see him now." The solider said as he approached Tifa.

She closed her eyes, struggling with the pain in her arm. She opened her eyes again, and found that the soldier was no longer approaching her. He'd frozen, and after a moment, he collapsed, Cloud was standing behind him with his sword out.

"Cloud…" Tifa said, her voice was faint, and her consciousness was fading away.

"Tifa! Are you alright?" Cloud asked. He examined her arm. "Damn…If only I'd gotten here sooner."

"I'm alright Cloud, really, don't worry about me..."

"It looks like you were late again……why do people put their trust in you?" a voice said. Cloud turned around, facing the dark side of his heart.

"Sephiroth." Cloud stood just in front of Tifa, just to make sure she'd be safe from him.

"Ah, it seems you've found me. But it's about time I finish you off for good." Sephiroth

drew his sword, as Cloud took up his, and their fight began, as swords clashed against each other, as two master swordsmen dueled to what could be their deaths. Cloud managed o lead Sephiroth out of the bar, and knock him aside long enough to get back to Tifa. He knelt down next to her. "Wait here, and stay out of trouble." With these words, Cloud left, heading right back into the life-threatening battle.

* * *

Yuffie, Aerith, Vincent And Selphie were now heading downstairs after hearing such a racket. All they found, however, was Tifa, who was struggling to stand. 

"Tifa!" Aerith rushed to her friend's side and helped her up.

"Thanks" Tifa said, as she made her way to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry, I'll be right back. I promise."

Tifa left the bar, and Aerith didn't question where she was going. But maybe she should have.

As she wandered the streets, she listened closely for that particular sound….

The sound of metal clashing with metal.

When she finally heard he sound, she gathered together all her strength and she ran.

* * *

Meanwhile, the battle turned…in Sephiroth's favor. In one hit he made a cut from Cloud's waist to his chest, causing him to fall back in pain. Cloud simply lied there in pain, unable to find the strength to pick himself up again. He turned his head to face Sephiroth. 

"Well Cloud, this is very disappointing. I will finally have my chance to kill you, and yet….It does not satisfy me. You've hardly put up a fight…..perhaps I should spare you."

Cloud was no longer actually looking at Sephiroth, but at something else, as Sephiroth continued.

"But…if I spare you, when will I gat another opportunity like this?"

Sephiroth raised his sword over Cloud, ready to finish him off for good.

"Once you are dead, I will destroy everything you cherish."

Sephiroth swung his sword in a quick motion, but his sword never hit Cloud. Instead, Tifa, who managed to find her way to them, grabbed his arm, preventing him from harming Cloud. Sephiroth's Reflexes were far better though. He took his sword and using the handle he hit Tifa in the face, knocking her back, and she fell unconscious. Cloud watched the scene from where he lie, unable to move and unable to do anything to help Tifa. Sephiroth suddenly had an idea. Cloud could see it written across Sephiroth's face, He held a look on his face that reflected the idea that he had thought of something, an evil smirk as he turned away from Cloud.

"Cloud, you've been spared. You will still die by my hand, but for now, your life is safe. But, for this, you will pay a price. Sephiroth walked towards Tifa, and picked up her sleeping form. Then, he opened up a portal, Once opened; darkness seemed to spill right out of it. Sephiroth walked towards the portal, Tifa cradled in his arms. "Until next time, Cloud." Sephiroth vanished into the portal, leaving Cloud alone in the street.

"Tifa." Cloud choked out. He was to weak even to speak. He closed his eyes.

"_Maybe it's a dream…_He thought. _Maybe when I wake up, She'll be back…I'll just rest my eyes for a minute."_

But it was more than a dream. Cloud woke up when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Cloud! Cloud!! Please wake up!!! CLOUD!!"

* * *

Please review! 

-Shelky


	6. Meru's Appearence

Note: I do not take any part in the ownership of the characters in the story. The either belong to Square Enix or Sony Computer Entertainment. As always though, the story is MINE.

* * *

**Clash:**

Chapter 5:

Cloud looked up and saw Aerith leaning over him, worry written all over her face. Yuffie, Selphie, and Vincent were present as well.

"Cloud, are you alright?"

"She's gone…why couldn't I do something?"

"Who's gone?"

"Tifa…..why didn't I stop him?"

Aerith was even more concerned now. Cloud was hurt very badly and now Tifa was gone.

"So Sephiroth got away then?" Vincent asked

"Damn" Cloud said. He still found it hard to move.

"It's all my fault…I..."

"CLOUD SHUT UP!" Yuffie screamed.

"There's no way to change what happened. Knowing you weren't ok, even if you told her to stay put she'd still come anyway. She came on her own; she probably knew this would happen, so STOP BLAMING YOURSELF, OK? ...Stupid…"

Cloud was surprised Yuffie would ever say something like that, and Aerith smiled.

"Yuffie….that was very well put." Aerith said.

"Oh….sure, thanks…"

Vincent turned to Cloud, in agreement with what Yuffie had said.

"She's right, Tifa's will is unbreakable."

"Yeah." Cloud agreed.

Selphie, who'd been quiet for the most part, stepped in and changed the subject entirely.

"Guys, this may not be the best place to be right now…We should go back to the bar…maybe?" raindrops began to fall down from the dark sky above, and Selphie extended a hand to catch a droplet. "See? Now it's raining…"

Vincent and Yuffie helped get Cloud off the ground, being that he was still so weak from battle, and Aerith walked With Selphie as they lead the way back to the bar, on a bleak, lonely street.

* * *

Sephiroth had arrived at his palace, greeted by the other soldiers.

"You've returned my lord," They'd chant.

"Mindless drones" he thought.

He handed Tifa over to the soldiers.

"Put her into the dungeon with the other two. Not on the rafters though. Take them down from the shackles while you're in there."

The soldiers bowed politely and left, While Sephiroth went to his chambers to listen to the demons in his mind.

_"Soon, all my plans will fall into place. Cloud will come for Tifa, and witness the destruction of all worlds. Then, I'll kill him."_

_

* * *

_

(We are now in a different town, just off the border of Midgar but on the opposite side of where Selphie's town was. It's about 5am. )

In a small town, one where the paths were dirt and cobblestone, there was a small house. In the house, at the moment, only 3 people were staying there.

Lavitz, a brave solider, wise, yet sometimes clueless,

Shana, a very childish girl, yet at the same time very motherly,

And Meru, who was energetic, fun, and had a short temper.

Meru couldn't sleep despite how early it was, so she woke up Lavitz and dragged him outside.

"Meru, let's go back inside. Normal people are trying to sleep at this hour."

"No WAY!" Meru said in her loudest voice. She ran a good distance from the house, mocking Lavitz for being "a square".

"HEY MR. SQUARE, TRY AND CATCH ME!!!!"

Lavitz was about to go after her when something very odd happened. A barrier formed around the house. It appeared out of nowhere, yet it was quite noticeable.

"What on earth is this?" Lavitz said.

Meru came running back, yet she could not pass through the barrier.

"NO PROBLEM!" Meru took out her Dragoon Spirit, as it gave off its brilliant pale-blue light, and she transformed into her Dragoon armor, and had her mallet ready.

"I'm gonna smash this barrier!" Meru said.

She flew up into the sky, then charged at the barrier with her mallet at full speed. But upon collision of the mallet with the barrier, Meru flew backwards, and transformed at the same time. She flew back so high, she'd be falling into the next city.

"Meru!" Lavitz called out. The ruckus woke up Shana, who ran outside.

"What happened? Why can't we get out of here?" she asked

Shana reached out to the barrier, then she looked as though she had an idea. She transformed into her Dragoon, flew upward and shot an arrow at the barrier's top. The arrow began to drive itself through.

"I think that did it" Shana said.

But she hadn't, because the arrow suddenly came flying back at her. It pierced her armor, but it did not harm her, it simply caused her to fall down to the ground, and transform back to her normal self. She stood up.

"Darn. That was supposed to work." Shana complained. She threw herself back on the ground like a child throwing a tantrum.

"You're acting childish." Lavitz scolded.

"I am not!" Shana folded her arms and turned away.

"No wonder Dart thinks of you only as a little sister. You refuse to act your age and in the end, you have better chances of him selecting Meru over you."

"He wouldn't!"

"You're right. Dart needs someone who'll act their age, is a little more serious and doesn't need him to keep trying to rescue her. He needs somebody realistic, someone who will take care of him, since he is naïve…just a bit."

Shana stood up.

"I know who you're talking about…He won't pick her. She destroyed everything he ever had!"

"And she was sorry, and he forgave her. They have a lot in common."

"STOP IT! Why must you torment me?!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACT YOUR AGE?!

And so their bickering continued, loud enough to be heard in the next town.

But it seemed this was just the least of their worries.

* * *

Dawn came to all towns within a few hours time. Cloud, along with Aerith, Vincent, Yuffie, and Selphie, were prepared for their journey, to find Tifa, wherever she was.

They said goodbye to Marlene and Duane, then they set out, although, it was not long until they ran into a familiar face.

"LOOK! IT'S RED XIII! REEEEEEEDDDD!!!!! OVER HEEEERRRREEEE!!!!!" Yuffie called.

Red (Nanaki) and Cait came over to the group as quickly as possible, but they surprised the group, when they told them of who they'd found.

"It was very odd." Cait began. "The lass just fell clear out of the sky. We were able to save her but…she hasn't woken up yet." Vincent knelt down to examine her.

The girl shuddered slightly, then, she woke up, finding Vincent staring right back at her. She let out a high pitched scream.

"KIDNAPPERS! HELP!" she pushed Vincent out of the way, swinging around her mallet as she ran.

"And why does she have a mallet?" Aerith asked, dodging the mallet while scolding Cait.

"Part of the package I guess" Nanaki replied casually.

The girl ran straight into Cloud, who grabbed hold of her shoulders. He looked her dead in the eye.

"We're not kidnappers. We don't even know you."

"Lemme go!" she yelled.

"Does she look like a kidnapper to you?" Cloud twirled the girl around so she was facing Selphie.

"Selphie?" The girl asked

"MERU!" Selphie replied happily.

Meru ran towards Selphie and they hugged, they were like sisters….loud and very girly.

"So watcha doin with this…….innterestin' bunch of people?" Meru asked

"I was hoping I'd find Squall and Rinoa……and Cloud's gonna go rescue his girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend" Cloud said.

"Says you." Selphie replied. "What about you Meru?"

"I'm gonna find out why there's a barrier around my house….so it looks like we're goin' the same way…"

Yuffie came forward.

"Well, uh…Meru, since you're commin' along, meet the gang, this is Red, Cait, Vincent, Cloud, Aerith, and I'm Yuffie."

"Okie dokie then, let's go!" Meru said in a cheery tone.

* * *

"Hey Meru…are you searching for anybody?" Aerith asked. The gang had headed through a small town to pick up supplies, and they were out on an open country road (probably part of the Dragoon's time period)

"Uh….I wasn't planning on it, but if Dart's out there somewhere-"

"Dart?"

"Friend of mine. He's so cool…anyway, if he's out there, I better help Rosie find him."

Selphie ran up next to Meru. "She went to find him?"

"Yup"

"ALONE?"

"Yup. I'll never understand her."

Meru skipped ahead down the road, singing a bit as she went.

"Gonna go find Rosie, find Rosie, find Rosie,"

Selphie sighed.

"_I hope Rose knows what she's doing. Strong as she is, can she go alone? Selphie better stop calling her Rosie…Rose would get really pissed."

* * *

_

Wow….end of chapter. Sorry!!! Please review?


	7. What lies beneath

**Authors note**: Ok, I'm really sorry for not updating in a loooong time, but I've been busy, between a bday, graduation, and Finals in Science and S.S…there's little time for a creative mind. But, with summer finally here, I will be updating more often, unless I have plans with my friends.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or take any credit Final fantasy, or Legend of Dragoon. I just play the games :-)

* * *

**Clash:**

Chapter 6

The group had been walking all day, on an endless road through a field towards whatever town lied up ahead. Fighting fiend after fiend as they continued.

Now, it was time to rest.

They started up a small fire on the side of the road, gathered around it they established where they were sleeping. Red XIII and Cait stayed close to the fire, Cait resting on Red's back as usual. Selphie slept near them, using Red as a pillow.

Meru had passed out as soon as she sat down near the fire. _"Poor thing" _Aerith thought.

Aerith found that she could not sleep, nor could Cloud. At least, not with all the ruckus Yuffie and Vincent were causing.

"Vincent! You hafta stay with me! What if there's trouble?! Please????"  
"You can take care of yourself"

"VINCENT!!!!!"

Yuffie grabbed Vincent's arm, but he pulled away.

"I'd rather be alone."

Yuffie frowned. "Don't you like me at all?"

Vincent remained silent.

"Yuffie..." Aerith tried to soothe Yuffie in effort to end the predicament they seemed to be going through.Vincent walked away, although he did not get far. Yuffie tackled him from behind, causing him to fall. Yuffie sat on him as soon as he hit the ground.

"There! Now you have to stay with me! And you can't push me off 'cause that would be rude!"With this, Vincent surrendered with what pride he still had left and he stayed with her, as they slept back to back near the fire.

All the while though, Aerith and Cloud had stayed awake together, watching it unfold.

"He gave up too easily" Cloud said to Aerith.

"He gave up because he wanted to." She replied. "You know, even when they fight they're getting along."

"What?"

"Cloud, they fight so much because they're so close. It's unspoken attraction."

"You're kidding, right? "

"They'll realize it someday. But as for you…you suffer unspoken attraction yourself."

Cloud turned to Aerith, confusion obvious on his face.

"It's true; lately you've been wearing your heart on your sleeve, although you may not have noticed it yourself. You really do care for Tifa, don't you?"

"Of course I do Aerith, she's my best friend."

"No, I mean you care for her on such a different level. You're in love with her."

Cloud shifted uncomfortably on the ground. _"Why is she saying all this? How would she even know I feel that way? Do I feel that way?"_

"Aerith…"

"See? You're not sure of how you feel….I'll prove it to you." Aerith moved over so she was sitting in front of Cloud, rather than next to him.

"Cloud, on your way back to the bar after your encounter with that solider, who was the first person on your mind?"

Cloud didn't even have to think about that. "Tifa." He replied.

"And when you saw her in so much pain, how did you feel?"

"Guilty that I couldn't protect her; angry that Sephiroth's men would hurt her. For a moment, relieved that she wasn't hurt so bad that I'd lose her."

"See? Your heart belongs to her…" She paused, looking down at the ground. "i guess, there's no place for me in your heart anymore. But, that's alright, because I'll admit…my heart, is for somebody else too."

"Aerith."

She looked up at Cloud. "Even if I do love Tifa, there's still a place for you in my heart. You're always my friend. "

Aerith smiled. "Well, let's get some sleep then."

The two of them fell asleep beneath the starry night sky, unaware of what truly lied ahead in their journey.

* * *

Deep in the darkest dungeons of Sephiroth's castle, Tifa Lockheart was regaining consciousness. _"Where am I?"_ She wondered. She lay on the cold, hard floor, unable to find the strength to lift her head. She looked around her.

Rusty shackles on the walls.

The sounds of water dripping:

_Drip, drip, drip,_

Why was she here? She tried to remember. And it came back to her in pieces. She'd tried to help Cloud. She tried so hard. But then, something hit her hard.

Oh yeah. Sephiroth.

After that, she could recall nothing. Tifa slowly moved her head to the side, and then she heard a voice.

"Hey! She's coming around." Somebody unfamiliar to her approached her, and tapped her arm. And perhaps maybe what happened next wasn't the best thing to do.

In her surprise and confusion she punched the stranger in the face.

"Oww…..What was that for? I'm trying to help you!"

"Quiet! They'll come back!" another voice warned.

"Rinoa she just punched me in the face-"

"DART. She's a little confused, I'm sure."

Tifa stood up, and turned towards the two. "I'm sorry I punched you… Dart…that's your name right?" She turned slightly. "And you're Rinoa?"

"Yah" Rinoa replied. "And you're…."

"Tifa Lockheart"

"No way…you're one of the ones that he was looking for." Dart said.

"He?" Tifa questioned

"The guy who locked us up here, some kind of pretty boy with silver hair. He tried to hurt Rinoa the last time he was here"

_"When did we get locked up? How long have they been here?"_ Tifa wondered.

"I am not a pretty boy" a cold voice said from a few feet away.

"Sephiroth." Tifa greeted coldly. Dart stood protectively in front of the girls, despite the fact that he was unarmed. Sephiroth entered their holding room.

"Do not worry; I have no reason to hurt you. Although, I can't guarantee how long your life will continue Lockheart."

"What happened to Cloud?" Tifa asked, her eyes were burning with anger and her tone was harsh and merciless. Sephiroth only smirked. "I spared him." He walked up to Tifa, and lifted her up by her neck, strangling her. "He will not be so lucky next time." Sephiroth released his grip on her throat, and she fell to the floor, gasping for air. She clenched her fists in fustration and anger. Rinoa fell to her side to help her. "Are you alright Tifa?" She asked. Tifa said nothing as Sephiroth left, locking them up again.

"Damn that bastard…he really pisses me off." Dart was fuming. "Damn"

Tifa stood up, her anger cooling down. She spoke in a calming, reassuring tone."For now, there's not much we can do. But we'll figure something out. Although, I'm curious, how'd you guys wind up here? And what's been going on around here lately?"

Dart and Rinoa exchanged glances, and then they told their stories from the very beginning.

* * *

Back near the campsite, Cloud was awake again. A nightmare had kept him from staying asleep, and he could still see it vividly, even when awake.

He'd been standing across the room from Sephiroth. Sephiroth had Tifa, and was holding her by her hair. She was bleeding, wounded.

"_Cloud"_ she'd said, as Sephiroth released her, practically tossing her on the floor.

He'd rushed to Tifa's side, and it was obvious she was dying.

"Tifa, please don't leave me I-"

"_Cloud…why…"_

And then she'd died, Sephiroth's mocking words taunting him. "Yes Cloud, why? You've failed her...why won't you just admit that you're merely my puppet, and you can't feel at all.…you can watch the annihilation of the world….The destruction of everything else you hold dear...And then you'll die...slowly...painfully...haunted..."

* * *

The words haunted Cloud, even when awake. His past, and his fears, they never let him sleep. Where was Tifa? He needed her, so he could sleep at night.

He had always needed her. But he never realized he'd loved her. It had taken all this time just to realize that much……But he still had a new problem. After Tifa was finally safe again…how would he go about telling her he loved her? Did she feel the same? What would she say?

Cloud was instantly pulled from his thoughts, alert and aware that he was being watched. He scanned the field, more towards the taller grass.

He drew his weapon, ready to fight.

And in the thick grass, a pair of sapphire eyes had been watching him.

But now, she drew her weapon, ready to make a surprise attack on the other swordsman.

Cloud turned in time to see his attacker and block her attack, but what surprised him most was not the attack itself, but the person behind the blade.

A slender, young-looking female, with long, raven colored hair. Her sapphire eyes were burning with determination. "Who are you?" Cloud demanded.

The woman attacked again, knocking Cloud back against the gound, and she pinned him down with her sword. She knelt down on the ground next to where she pinned him. Again, Cloud found himself suprised by his mysterious attacker.

"Please help me." She whispered

* * *

Heehee. This is all you get for now, I'm afraid. Sorry for the wait, and please review. Flamers, do your worst! 


	8. Miss Rose

AN: Ok so maybe I lied about how often I was planning on updating...but I didn't mean to. If you were waiting just for me to update, I apologize, because I'm awful at keeping promises. Well, no use just talking, onward we go!!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy nor do I own Legend of Dragoon...I wonder if this story shouldda been under final fantasy?

* * *

Clash:

_"Help me" The_ woman whispered.

Cloud, pinned to the ground and unable to move, simply stared up at the woman for a moment. "Why?" Cloud asked, in a hushed voice. He was surprised everybody slept through their fight.

The woman turned away from Cloud. "Two reasons."

She lifted her sword, releasing her hold on Cloud, and offered him a hand getting up.

"I'm listening Miss-"

The woman had he sword up to his neck in an instant. "Don't. Call. Me.miss.ever. got it?" Cloud remained quiet.

"My name is Rose, and I need your help for two reasons. I know who you are, Cloud Strife. And I know you are traveling over mixed lands and time periods to find the one who caused the merging, and to stop them. I've seen this happen before, and I am going with you regardless of whether you want me there or not...whoever did this will probably lead me to Dart."

"Who's Dart?"

Rose hesitated for a moment. She wasn't sure what Dart was to her. '_Dart is...he's different from other people...to me he's...how do I feel about him?"_

"Dart is my friend, we travel together...the other reason I need your help is...I know you are a strong warrior...and I'm being pursued."

"Is it Sephiroth? Is he after you?" Cloud was fuming at this point.

"I do not know anybody by that name. I am being pursued by Lloyd. He seeks power more than anything, and battles with high-ranking fighters like you."

(AN: I know he's not all bad but...in this story he is! AHAHAHAHAHAH!)

"What kind of power is he after?"

"I will explain it once your party is fully rested. But now I must ask you something; who is this "Sephiroth" you mentioned before?"

Cloud tried to remain calm as he spoke. Just the name Sephiroth was enough to piss him off. Thinking of all his horrible deeds would surely make him explode.

"Sephiroth...is probably behind all of this. I believe he is the one who merged our times together. See, my party is a bit mixed up with people I've just met."

Rose examined the party, her eyes coming to rest on two particular girls.

"Meru...Selphie..."

"You know them?"

"Meru is one of my other travel companions. Selphie I met during the last two times the worlds were merged. Stop changing the subject." Rose snapped. "Tell me why Sephiroth is merging the worlds."

"I really don't know. It's all my fault he got away to begin with. I tried to stop him but...Tifa..."

"Tifa?"

"She's one of the reasons we're after Sephiroth. He kidnapped Tifa when I couldn't stop him...I can't afford to lose her at this point."

Rose was once again n deep though after what Cloud had just said. _'He can't afford to lose her"...I wonder if Dart would ever think of me that way...WAIT...Why would I be thinking something like that????SNAP OUT OF IT!"_

"Rose...Hey Rose?" Rose snapped back into reality. "Sorry"

"Never mind, let's turn in; it's been a long night."

"I guess."

"You didn't think you'd get away that easily, did you Rose?"

Cloud and Rose turned around quickly to see a young man, probably a little older than Cloud, with platinum colored hair standing before them, a smirk across his face.

"Lloyd..."

"Rose, you sound so unhappy...it breaks my heart."

"Ugh, bastard."

Cloud drew his sword, ready to attack.

"Whoa Spikey, calm down, I just wanna talk with the lady. If you wanna fight, we can fight later, but for now, just relax."

Cloud came at Lloyd with his sword, He smirked, and waved his hand just a little bit and Cloud felt his whole body freeze. He couldn't move at all.

Lloyd smirked again. "No more interruptions."

Rose had pulled out her sword and swung it at Lloyd's neck, but he grabbed the blade, pulling it from her grip and disarming her. He then grabbed each of her wrists and pinned them behind her back with one hand. His other hand was free. "Now..." he began in a se_ducti_ve voice. He whispered right into her ear. "You'll give me the Dragoon Spirit...I'd really hate hurting such a beautiful woman." He ran a finger down her arm. Rose couldn't stand this. She hated being man-handled.

Cloud was still frozen through all this, was forced to watch without being able to help.

_"Bastard...If Reno was a bad guy I bet he'd be like this...wait...Wha'd he say about a Dragoon Spirit?"_

"Rose...I can offer you a trade..." Lloyd said, still whispering in her ear, as she squirmed to get her face away from his.

"Perverted bastard."

"Oh, relax, just listen to my deal: You give me the Dragoon Spirit and I'll give you something I got from the mastermind."

"What?"

"Ah, I meant to say Sephiroth. I think it's supposed to help you find the people you and Spikey over there lost. I'll give it to you, if you give me the spirit...and maybe something extra for me."

"You're taking the Dragoon. That's for you."

"No, it's for Seph, my dear Rosie. All I ask of you is a kiss for me. Trust me, I'm a man of my word."

"I think you're sick."

"Well, what will it be? Do you want to find those you've lost or am I gonna have to kill you?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Rose spotted Selphie, very much awake, and sneaking around behind Lloyd. Selphie gave Rose a thumbs up, and without words, a plan just seemed to come into mind.

"Ok Lloyd, you win. I'll kiss you first, then you give me the orb."

"Fine, it's a win-win for me anyway." Lloyd said confidently.

Selphie managed to pull the orb from Lloyd's pocket as Rose pulled him closer. He was too distracted to notice, and he was also too distracted to realize he'd let go of Rose's wrists. Rose pulled Lloyd so he was an inch away from her lips, then pushed him back hard against the ground.

"Rose, catch!" Selphie tossed Rose her sword, and she pointed it at Lloyd, who was dumbfounded.

"Lloyd, don't mess with girls like me, you'll get hurt." Rose said sweetly. Selphie went through Lloyd's stuff, taking everything he had, and once she'd taken everything, Rose transformed into her dragoon form, illuminating the surrounding area with a dark glow. She summoned her magic to send him away

"Demon's Gate!" she called. A vortex appeared and a heavy wind sucked Lloyd into the vortex and it vanished as quickly as Rose had summoned it.

Lloyd's spell on Cloud had worn off, and he came to Rose's side, as the eerie light returned, and changed Rose back to her usual form.

"What was that? That was….incredible, I've never seen anything so powerful-"

Rose smacked Cloud on the forehead. "Ask questions later!" Selphie handed them the sphere, and the three gathered around it, hoping they'd find the answers they sought…..

* * *

To be continued! HA! R&R please! 


End file.
